


Aime et fais ce que tu veux

by PleursDeJoie



Category: Tant qu'il le faudra - MxCordelia
Genre: Broken Friendship, COVID-19, Confinement, F/F, F/M, FTM, M/M, New Friends, OC, Pourquoi tant de tension entre Harry et David, Pre-chapter 102, Saint-Augustin, Self-Loathing, TQLF - Freeform, Team Harry anyway, Trans Issues, harry deserves love, misandrie - Freeform, therapeutic fic, Ça va aller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleursDeJoie/pseuds/PleursDeJoie
Summary: Une fanfiction thérapeutique misandre en temps de pandémie pour survivre au chapitre 102 de Tant qu’il le faudra de MxCordelia**Fanfiction écrite avant la parution du chapitre 102, écarts mineurs au canon à partir du chapitre 102.
Kudos: 7





	Aime et fais ce que tu veux

— J’ai joué, j’ai perdu. C’est simple. C’est fini. C’est mieux comme ça. C’est pas comme si j’allais gagner.

Les petites mains sur sa nuque remontent, tracent des cercles sur son crâne, tordent ses cheveux mouillés, remontent sur son front pour faire barrière à la mousse.

— Nous on gagne jamais, marmonne Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il se laisse aller en arrière, s’appuyant franchement sur le torse de son masseur, posant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

— Pauvre chéri, acquiesce distraitement Nicolaï, dit Coco.

Ses mains couleur thé sont descendues sur ses épaules. Elles tâtent ses biceps avant de s’aventurer sur le torse plat, versant dessus l’eau du bain prise en coupe dans les paumes. Les filets d’eau ruissellent en suivant la forme des cicatrices, deux larges sourires aux lèvres plissées. Coco croise les mains sur le ventre d’Harry, caressant du pouce le sillon vertical de poils, plus sombres que ses cheveux.

L’eau est encore tiède. La salle de bains sent la vanille avec la légère persistance du vinaigre blanc que Nicolaï a foutu partout en hurlant à une heure du matin, quand il a découvert une araignée en allant se brosser les dents avant de dormir. Harry avait été réveillé par son cri, sans aller jusqu’à sortir de sous la couette, puis une nouvelle fois quand Nicolaï avait sorti l’aspirateur sans une seule pensée pour les voisins, et une troisième fois quand il l’avait rejoint au lit et s’était collé contre son dos, emmêlant leurs jambes et leurs bras, le visage serré entre ses omoplates. Il l’avait tenu longtemps avant d’arriver à s’endormir et enfin relâcher sa prise. Bien sûr, Damien avait continué à ronfler tranquillement pendant tout ce temps.

Pas que dormir avec Coco le dérangeait. Il avait une façon particulière d’être collant qui était étrangement agréable. On avait tout le temps envie de lui tapoter la tête. Ça avait dû être le genre de bébé dont tout le monde insiste pour pincer les joues. Il était petit, il sentait bon. C’était rassurant et nouveau d’être le plus grand, le plus fort, le plus viril. Ça lui plaisait beaucoup, un peu trop. Il n’aimait pas que ça lui plaise autant. C’était une pensée de cismec. Coco avait sa propre façon d’être viril. Il était obligé de toute façon, c’était un petit gros asiat de type nerd. La masculinité hégémonique, il fallait oublier. Il y avait quelque chose de solide, d’impassible sous sa surface babillarde et évaporée. Une ancre intouchable, indifférente. Comme beaucoup de trans, il possédait une belle collection de masques et était bardé de protections. Mais il ne se défendait pas en étant agressif comme Harry, il ne gérait pas les difficultés en étant en colère. Tout semblait glisser sur lui comme l’eau sur les plumes d’un canard. Il gérait par le mépris, et en étant sans pitié.

C’était vraiment ironique, s’était dit Harry, qu’il se retrouve là, à la deuxième étape de leur voyage autour du monde stoppé net par la pandémie, avec un mec qui ne connaissait pas le pardon, quand lui aurait tant eu besoin d’être pardonné.

Il ne voulait pas s’en rappeler mais il le ressassait tout le temps. Tout ça pour qu’au final, après avoir été tête dans le guidon pour ne pas s’effondrer avec pour unique objectif ce putain de voyage, il soit stoppé quinze jours après avoir commencé parce que quelqu’un s’était dit que manger de la soupe de pangolin avariée ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Ils avaient été rapatriés en France en catastrophe alors qu’ils avaient à peine mis un pied en dehors de l’aéroport de Santa Fe.

Adieu, Argentine. Adieu grandes cascades, déserts salés.

Adieu au pays miné par les fondamentalistes religieux et pourtant seul du monde à autoriser le changement d’état civil libre et gratuit. Sans condition. Coco avait eu des étoiles dans les yeux quand ils en avaient parlé.

À la place, ils s’étaient retrouvés à Montpellier et dans la panade, sans appartement. Plus rien ne fonctionnait. Damien avait suggérer d’aller s’entasser chez leurs parents mais Harry avait répliqué qu’il préférait s’injecter du covid-19. Le centre d’accueil LGBT proposait des hébergements d’urgence pour les queers sans domicile dont la situation se compliquait encore. Il avait hésité. En avaient-ils vraiment besoin autant que d’autres ? Ne pouvait-il pas supporter un peu de mégenrage ?

Une phrase lui était revenue en tête. Les mots d’une voix éraillée qui tournait en boucle sous son crâne.

_Je sais que c’est toi, Suzanne._

Ce nom le faisait physiquement vomir. Au bar, il avait dû ravaler la bile dans sa bouche.

Il avait répondu à l’annonce du centre LGBT. Il n’était pas capable. Il était vulnérable, il avait besoin qu’on l’aide. Damien était venu avec lui. Il n’avait plus la force d’être énervé par son côté protecteur. Il le prenait, le cherchait. Il en avait besoin, quand le regard glacial de Min-Jae le gardait éveillé la nuit. Il avait peur. C’était irrationnel. Aucun de ses amis – de ses anciens amis – ne lui ferait de mal. Personne ne viendrait l’attaquer. Même verbalement. Ils avaient respecté son silence, sa fuite. Léo lui avait écrit qu’il ne voulait pas le harceler mais qu’il continuerait à lui envoyer un message par semaine, sauf s’il lui demandait d’arrêter. Qu’il espérait qu’il allait bien. Il n’avait pas répondu. Pourtant il avait ouvert et lu tous ses messages, ses vocaux, ses textos. Sur WhatsApp, Léo avait bien vu toutes les doubles coches vertes. Parfois il tapait une réponse, juste après, en sachant que Léo était encore sur l’application et qu’il verrait les pointillés scintiller. Puis il effaçait avant d’envoyer. C’était le maximum de communication dont il était capable. C’était putain de ridicule. Il espérait que Léo comprendrait qu’il ne cherchait pas à le frustrer ainsi, qu’il essayait…

Léo. Il était sûrement avec David maintenant. Il évitait très visiblement le sujet dans ses messages. Il ne le mentionnait même pas en parlant des discussions de groupe de HoMag, dont le nouveau numéro se préparait à distance, histoire surtout de s’occuper l’esprit. Léo et David… Le couple évident, parfait. Ça au moins c’était arrangé, se disait Harry avec un pincement au cœur. Il avait arrêté de gâcher leur histoire pour son plaisir stérile et égoïste.

Nicolaï appuie sur sa cicatrice.

— Bordel mais ça fait mal ! Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

— Qu’est-ce qu’on a dit sur la haine de soi ?

— C’est pas de la haine de soi, bougonne Harry.

L’autre garçon l’empoigne par les épaules.

— On le mérite, Harry. Autant que les autres. Aussi peu que les autres. Notre plaisir, notre désir, il compte. On est pas là pour s’excuser.

— Je sais…

— On dirait pas. C’est pas parce qu’une connerie qui t’as échappé a eu des conséquences bien pourries que ça fait de toi quelqu’un de moins bien qu’un pauvre cisgay macroniste.

Harry voudrait protester, mais il ne va quand même pas défendre David.

— Tu connais pas toute l’histoire…

— Je m’en fous, tranche Coco. T’es mon ami, je suis de ton côté. Qu’ils aillent se faire foutre. On s’en fout de ce qui est juste, on est pas des avocats ou des procs. On est pas là pour faire de la théologie.

Avec son ton de citation, voix la plus grave possible, il déclame :

— Tout ce que nous avons à décider, c'est ce que nous devons faire du temps qui nous est imparti.

— C’est encore une citation de Star Wars ?

— Du Seigneur des Anneaux, espèce d’illettré.

Il reprend en lui tirant la tête en arrière, les mains dans ses cheveux :

— Des fois on fait de la merde. Tout le monde. La vie ne finit pas. Personne n’est mort, que je sache ? Et quand bien même. Personne n’est immaculé.

— Tu l’as pardonnée, Andy ? coupe Harry pour mettre fin à la discussion.

L’eau de la baignoire est froide. Il veut sortir. En même temps, il veut rester. Il se retourne en éclaboussant le carrelage. Coco le laisse faire. Ses yeux en amande sont plissés. On dirait qu’ils sont fermés mais il sait que non. Cela ne dure pas. Avec un large sourire, Coco répond :

— Bien sûr que non. Et je ne te pardonnerai pas non plus, si j’avais quoi que ce soit à te pardonner. Si j’étais à la place de Jamesie ou de l’autre mec non plus. C’est pas la question. La question c’est Machin a fait tel truc. Bon. Est-ce que tu veux que Machin soit ton ami, est-ce que tu veux le garder pour ami. Ou pas. Je t’aime bien même si tu es un pépé grognon. Je veux être de ton côté. Donc je suis de ton côté. Je sais ce que tu as fait, et je suis de ton côté. C’est ça mon choix.

— Oui enfin tu t’en fous bien de tout ce truc…

— Ça oui, confirme Coco en élargissant son sourire. Fuck ces gars.

— Quand même, tu connais Min-Jae.

— Il a choisi, Harry. Peut-être qu’il changera d’avis, ajoute-t-il plus doucement, mais il a choisi. On peut pas empêcher les gens de faire des choix. Je sais que c’est dur.

Il ouvre les bras, puis se jette sur lui pour lui faire un câlin, inondant efficacement la salle de bains. Harry referme ses bras sur son dos, serrant fort, le regard dans le vide. Les seins ronds de Coco appuient contre ses cicatrices. Une seconde, il veut lui faire mal, se faire mal. Il inspire contre sa poitrine collée, expire longtemps. Ça passe.

***

Après avoir répondu à l’annonce du centre LGBT, ils s’étaient retrouvés chez Nicolaï, qu’Harry avait connu sur Twitter, comme Jade. Il ne l’avait jamais vu en vrai, et il ne ressemblait plus vraiment à ses vieilles photos. Avant son CO, Coco était très actif chez les féministes lesbiennes radicales. Ils s’étaient connus en se prenant le bec par rapport à des propos sur l’asexualité. Nicolaï n’était pas très informé à l’époque et il avait eu des propos blessants. Harry lui était rentré dans le lard. Puis il l’avait inondé de ressources. Chose rare, Nicolaï les avait lues. Il lui avait posé des questions et lui avait même proposé d’autres sources en lui demandant ce qu’il en pensait. Suffisamment intrigué par ce comportement assez inhabituel sur Twitter, Harry avait consenti à faire deux minutes de pédagogie pour cet esprit curieux. Ils étaient devenus mutus et quelques années après, il avait suivi son coming out trans (à vrai dire il ne lui avait jamais trouvé de vibes très cis). Il avait retrouvé dans sa TL son nouveau compte, mais il postait nettement moins et relayait des choses bizarres, ésotériques. Leurs échanges s’étaient espacés.

Sa colloc s’était barrée chez ses parents à l’annonce du confinement. Il habitait dans un trois pièces du centre-ville, au deuxième étage d’un ancien hôtel particulier avec moulures décaties et faux plafonds humides, le genre dont on visitait la cour intérieure investie par des artistes contemporains lors de la ZAT. Idéalement placé, quand on pouvait sortir. Mais les terrasses étaient vides et sur la place de la Comédie, les parasols repliés ressemblaient à des drapeaux en berne. Les rues d’habitude si animées et bruyantes étaient devenues silencieuses. À 20 heures, les confinés apparaissaient aux fenêtres, aux balcons, pour des applaudissements nourris puis graduellement plus faibles, jusqu’au clapotement de la dernière paire de mains, qui avait la ferveur d’une prière. Une fenêtre autorisée de bruit, de vie. Seigneurs médecins, protégez-nous. Vous êtes notre seul espoir, avait dramatiquement déclamé Nicolaï.

C’était dans ce genre d’ambiance et cet appartement bordélique qu’ils passaient leurs journées, essayant de ne pas trop se perdre sur Twitter ou pire, sur les chaînes télé. Nicolaï arrivait bien à s’occuper. De son propre aveu, il était « très bon pour faire des pauses ». Il était compositeur de musique et travaillait de toute façon chez lui la plupart du temps. Plusieurs de ses commandes avaient été annulées ou reportées _sine die_ , mais il ne perdait pas le moral, « tant que j’ai le chômage ». Et une bonne connexion Internet. Il passait des heures à regarder des Let’s Play Twitch qu’Harry trouvait soporifiques au possible, ou des émissions sur l’alchimie et les Francs-Maçons. Ils l’avaient accompagné dans son visionnage deux ou trois fois en rivalisant de remarques ironiques, sans que Nicolaï ne s’en formalise, riant même avec eux.

Il faisait aussi beaucoup de pâtisseries. Damien et lui n’étaient pas trop de deux pour engloutir les scones, muffins et tartes quotidiennes.

— Avant je faisais beaucoup d’associatif, leur avait raconté Nicolaï en enfournant une deuxième plaque de tuiles aux amandes, le jour où ils avaient débarqué.

Après avoir surveillé leur lavage de mains, Nicolaï les avait embarqués dans la cuisine, une horreur marron et orange des années soixante.

— Au fait, vous pouvez m’appeler Coco, comme tout le monde. J’ai arrêté le militantisme maintenant, sauf Twitter, un peu. Social Justice Warrior pour la vie ! avait-il rigolé.

Damien avait mis les pieds dans le plat en demandant ce qu’il avait fait et pourquoi il avait arrêté. Nicolaï s’était longtemps essuyé les mains avec son torchon avant de répondre.

— J’avais monté un événement au Bar-Bar, une scène ouverte lesbienne en non mixité. C’était cool, ça marchait bien, avait-il fini par répondre. À l’époque, je ne savais pas encore que j’étais un ennemi de l’intérieur, avait-il ajouté avec sarcasme.

Harry avait un peu suivi l’affaire sur Twitter. Il n’y avait pas trop d’initiatives lesbiennes dans le coin et ces soirées comblaient un vrai manque. Quand il s’était rendu compte qu’il allait devoir faire un deuxième coming-out, il avait fait une passation et avait fermé ses réseaux sociaux, par crainte des attaques de TERFs. Gérer les pp manga, il avait l’habitude, mais il ne voulait pas se prendre la tête avec des militantes féministes ou qui se réclamaient telles.

— Ça a été ? avait maladroitement demandé Damien, agissant comme le grand frère qu’il n’était certainement pas.

— L’ennemi est là où on ne l’attend pas, avait ricané Coco.

Il avait développé plus tard dans la soirée, en attendant que charge ce qu’Harry pouvait seulement décrire comme un documentaire complotiste. La transphobie la plus dure qu’il avait dû affronter avait été de la part de sa copine de longue date et premier amour, Andy. Il ne l’avait pas vu venir. Elle n’avait jamais eu de propos transphobe, était à l’aise avec tout le monde à la Pride. Mais pour son cas à lui, ça ne passait pas. Elle refusait de le voir autrement que comme une fille. Ses réseaux sociaux étaient devenus une litanie de son deadname, une galerie de ses anciennes photos. C’était le genre de relation qui aurait complètement pu devenir toxique, résuma-t-il avec légèreté devant leurs gros yeux. Mais il avait choisi, comme il l’expliquait. Il s’était choisi. À l’écouter, cela avait l’air si simple.

Les gens qui le décevaient perdaient aussitôt toute valeur à ses yeux et il n’avait aucun scrupule à leur claquer la porte au nez. Une fois, il avait poussée son ex dans les escaliers. Elle s’accrochait à lui, elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, avait-il expliqué. Ce qui lui était arrivé, c’était de sa faute. Harry avait été mal à l’aise en entendant l’histoire, et encore plus mal ensuite d’avoir lâchement changé de sujet. Il ne connaissait pas Andy, il n’avait pas sa version de l’histoire. Il n’était pas comme Nicolaï, il ne pouvait pas haïr directement les ennemis de ses amis. Peut-être parce qu’il avait été l’ennemi de tellement d’amis de ses amis… Enfin ennemi était un bien grand mot, mais voilà.

Harry regardait les pyramides mayas et les cartes colorées sur l’écran sans les voir. Son animosité avec David avait forcé Léo à un choix impossible, sa détestation de Galahad lui avait fait perdre Min-Jae. Avec Nathan et Mehdi, ça n’accrochait pas. Sen était sympa mais à petite dose. Même ses amies filles, ça l’avait fait chier de les perdre, mais pas tant que ça. Il s’était rendu compte qu’en fait il n’était pas si proche d’elles. Elles avaient leur vie. Une vie loin de ses problématiques à lui. Il n’appartenait pas vraiment à leur club. Et il n’appartenait certainement pas au club des autres cons qui n’avaient pas été foutus de se rendre compte qu’il n’était pas dans leur conversation WhatsApp pendant presque un an. Le seul vrai allié qu’il avait, c’était Min-Jae. Le seul ami qui le connaissait avant sa transition. Qui l’avait soutenu, épaulé, rassuré, fait rire. Il lui manquait tellement. Son sourire plein d’entrain et sa silhouette immense, ses cheveux multicolores. Quand ils étaient ensemble, il se sentait si fort. Tout était si facile. Il oubliait qu’il était fragile. Ça lui revenait bien dans la gueule, maintenant.

Il se força à revenir au film. Les images étaient brouillées. Il écarquilla les yeux pour ravaler les larmes traîtresses qui revenaient.

Damien était allé se coucher tôt, vraisemblablement pour s'éviter le visionnage d'un éventuel film platiste. Harry et Nicolaï avaient veillé un peu plus tard. Ils avaient parlé de militantisme, de transition. Harry était reconnaissant pour tout ce qui pouvait lui changer les idées. Nicolaï leur avait servi du lait végétal chaud à la cannelle. En discutant, il s’était à moitié déshabillé et se passait du gel androgène sur le visage, le torse et les bras.

— Pourquoi tu prends pas de l’Androtardyl ? avait demandé Harry.

Coco avait haussé les épaules.

— Je sais pas, j’aime pas. Ça me fait de l’acné de ouf et des sautes d’humeur, j’ai l’impression que je vais avoir mes règles… L’horreur, t’imagines. Franchement, si les gens pouvaient m’appelait Monsieur jusque quand je leur demande, je me ferais même pas chier avec ça. J’aime bien mon corps. Enfin, je l’aimerais bien s’il pouvait me donner la considération sociale que j’attends. Mais en même temps, j’ai pas envie d’être, genre, un mec viril avec une grosse barbe. J’ai toujours été très efféminé, c’est ça qui me plaît.

— Ça attire les emmerdes.

— Je te le fais pas dire. Et ça plaît pas aux filles.

— Ça plaît pas non plus aux mecs.

Ils avaient échangé un regard faussement désespéré.

— T’as du bol d’être asexuel, moi je galère pour trouver une meuf qui soit pas fétichiste.

— Ah ouais ? Essaie de trouver quelqu’un en étant trans _et_ ace. Je suis pas aro, moi aussi je veux une histoire d’amour !

— Ah oui c’est vrai, t’es pan. J’avais dans l’idée que c’était plus facile avec les mecs, ils baisent n’importe quoi.

— C’est moi, n’importe quoi ?

— Sois pas vexé, va.

— De toute façon, personne me baise.

— C’est une déclaration ou une plainte ?

Harry lui avait envoyé un coussin à la figure.

La minuit passée, il s’était dirigé vers la chambre où Damian pionçait, mais Nicolaï lui avait proposé de partager son lit plutôt que celui de son frère, en lui offrant un sourire craquant.

— Juste dormir ? avait demandé Harry ne levant un sourcil.

— Bien sûr chéri, tu me prends pour un cismec ou quoi, avait soufflé Coco en lui faisant un bisou à la commissure des lèvres.

Il l’avait suivi, mais c’était bien parce que Damien ronflait.

***

— Ça te fait pas chier de regarder Damien ? demande brusquement Coco alors qu’ils matraquaient au rouleau à pâtisserie du chocolat dans un torchon pour en faire des pépites.

— Comment ça ?

— T’as un jumeau, et c’est un mec. Tu penses pas que c’est à ça que t’aurais pu ressembler, si on t’avait donné les bonnes hormones de croissance ?

— Et comment on me les aurait données ? À douze ans, je savais même pas que j’étais trans.

— Ça c’est parce que la société est pourrie, binaire et cisnormative.

— On est d’accord, mais c’est pas la faute de Damien. Je vois pas pourquoi ça me ferait chier.

— T’es pas jaloux ?

— Non…

— Moi si. Je suis jaloux de tous les mecs que je croise. Même les moches, mêmes les pauvres types. Je suis jaloux de leur privilège masculin que j’aurai jamais, l’inconscience de leur privilège. Je suis jaloux de leur façon d’occuper l’espace public sans avoir peur, sans se battre. Je suis jaloux de leur taille, de leurs muscles, de l’amplitude de leurs épaules. Dis-moi pas que tu détestes lever les yeux tout le temps pour leur parler. Les voir te regarder de haut. Avec leur voix grave et leurs barbes et leurs monosourcils à la con.

— Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

Ils rient tous les deux, les mains dans la farine. Harry essaie de chasser l’image de David qui vient de lui être évoquée par les mots de Coco. Un beau mec. Grand. Musclé. La voix grave. L’assurance. Cette assurance imbue qui en fait un connard satisfait. Quand même. Un jour il était venu à HoMag en polo. C’était l’été. Le tissu était tendu au maximum sur ses épaules, collé sur ses pectoraux. Les manches courtes lui serraient les biceps. Il avait eu envie de le toucher. Quel connard. Ils s’étaient pris la tête, ce jour-là. Il ne savait plus pourquoi. Pour rien, sans doute.

— Tu vas guérir, tu sais, lui dit Coco en pesant la quantité nécessaire de beurre avant d’en mettre deux fois plus dans le bol du mico-ondes.

Harry ne répond pas. Dire qu’il n’est pas malade est ridicule et hors sujet. Ils savent tous les deux très bien de quoi il est question.

— Tu aimerais que je te dise que tu le mérites. Mais personne ne mérite rien, et pourtant on peut avoir. C’est la chance. Le hasard. Il n’y a pas de justice sur Terre. Ce qu’on te donne, tu peux le prendre. Tu as le droit.

— Il n’y a pas de justice, mais il y a du droit ? demande Harry pour le plaisir du débat.

— Je pourrais répondre mais ça nous entraînerait trop loin, répond Coco avec hauteur en retirant le beurre fondu du micro-ondes. Disons que tu as la permission. Tiens, je te la donne, fait-il en souriant et en lui tendant le bol où, désespérant d’avoir des pépites correctes, il avait fait fondre le chocolat.

Harry se fait un devoir de lécher le plat avant de l’empiler sur la pile de vaisselle sale qui l’attend. Ou qui attend Damien. C’est son tour, décide-t-il. Coco coule la pâte onctueuse dans un moule en silicone fluo. Harry range vaguement le plan de travail, remet les œufs et le beurre restant au frigo, la farine dans le placard, tandis que Coco enfourne les brownies.

— Aime et fais ce que tu veux, lui dit Coco en lui lançant une éponge.

Harry se demande de quel film de pop culture peut venir cette nouvelle citation, mais il se garde bien de demander plus de précisions.


End file.
